It's a Hard Knock Life
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Rosalie Hale grew up taking care of herself and her drug-addicted father. Emmett Cullen grew up getting anything he wanted. He never knew how much of an impact she would have on his life until they finally cross paths.
1. Prologue

My name is Rosalie Hale. I live with my father in Forks, Washington. Some people ask me about my mother. That, like many other things in my life, is an unanswered question. I don't know what happened to her, if she's dead or just left. Usually my father is too high or drunk to answer any of my questions.

We live in one of few the run-down houses near the outskirts of Forks because my father's a dead beat construction worker who purposely gets hurt on the job just so he could get a check without doing any work. All the money he gets from that goes to his drugs or booze.

To keep our shack, I work full time and go to school. We don't have a car so I have to walk all the way across town to get to school or to go to the store. I'm basically on my own to take care of my father and myself.

Life gets hard sometimes but I look on the bright side of things. I'm trying to get a music scholarship (either for singing or for playing guitar or piano, which I taught myself to play) to the University of Arizona so I can get out of this town. This is the story of how I try to keep myself out of trouble, take care of my father, and get out of this God forsaken town.

…

_**Not the best chapter EVER, but future chapters are going to be more promising. **_

_**I just couldn't think of a better way to start this story!**_

_**Love and Blessings!**_


	2. Tech Time with Rosalie

I walked to Forks Hospital for my job as a technician in a pouring rain.

"Hey Rose." The receptionist said as I walked in.

"Hi Jenna." I said.

"Okay, you have to go into room 12b. Rich kid took some drugs and passed out. Just take his blood and do the regular thing."

I nodded and walked down the hall and into 12b.

I looked at him. He had curly black hair and was gorgeous. He looked adorable sleeping. I snapped myself back into reality. He's a rich guy and I was just getting by. We came from two different worlds and he would never like me.

I took some blood from him and while I was getting his IV hooked up, he woke up.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm Rosalie… just a technician…" I said.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In the hospital." I turned around to look at him.

He stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"I have been in this hospital so many times but have never woken up to something so beautiful." He said.

"We're keeping you here overnight." I said, looking at the clipboard.

"Okay." He said.

I walked out and over to the nurses station.

"Rosalie, go talk to him. You don't have any other patients." The doctor said.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Go talk to him. His parents aren't coming down." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they're socialites and they're out of town, or something like that."

I sighed and walked into his room.

"Look, I know you think I'm just a stuck-up rich boy, but I'm not…" he said.

I looked at him.

"And… when I get out of here, I would love to take you to dinner."

"You don't even know my name…" I said. No one has ever taken this much interest in me, nevertheless interest at all!

"I'm a quick learner." He winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see." I said.

He smiled a little.

"Rose! Room 19A!" the doctor called.

"Well, that's my que… I'll be in later to see how you've been doing." I said.

"Okay." The slight smile he had faded.

I turned around and walked toward the door.

"Rose?" he said.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said.

I couldn't believe it. Why would a guy like _that _take interest in _me_? "Thanks." Was all I said as I walked out.


	3. My First Date

I walked into my house and found my father asleep in his old recliner and a beer in his hand.

A flash of relief flooded over me. I had a good day and my father was one to ruin my best days.

I gently got the bottle free from his hand and covered him up with an old quilt I always kept on the back of the sofa for nights like this.

After I threw the beer in the recycle can, I walked into my room to change and start my homework.

Once out of my scrubs and into my favorite sweat pants and an old tee shirt I sat down on my bed and pulled all the books out of my backpack. It was 10:30 and I was exhausted but I had to do my homework because all scholarships require a certain GPA.

I didn't notice I was asleep until the phone rang. I grabbed it before the second ring, hopeful it didn't wake my father.

"Hello?" I asked, whipping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey Rose, its Emmett. I figured you were still up because you left an hour ago… I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night." The voice said.

"Hey Emmett…. Uhm… Sure. I'd like to." I said.

"Cool. So where do you live?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"So I can pick you up?" he said.

"Oh… Uhm…" he couldn't see where I lived! He would never want to see me again! "My house is… under construction. Yeah… so just pick me up at the hospital?" good!

"Uh. Sure." He said. "So where do you want to eat?"

Please don't try to start a conversation! I needed to do my homework and get to bed! 11:13 and the minutes were ticking away.

"It doesn't matter to me. I have to go." I said, trying to be nice.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay." I hung up and threw the phone on the bottom of the bed, turning my attention to geometry.

After my technician job at the hospital, I ran into the bathroom to change into jeans and a blouse that was my moms. I found it in a box in the basement last year and it was in style! After I pulled on my sneakers, I stuffed my scrubs into my locker and ran outside. Emmett was waiting in a silver wrangler and waved me to get in.

Once I climbed in and got buckled, Emmett pulled out of the parking lot. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"So, is taco's okay?" he asked.

My favorite! "Sure." I smiled.

"Cool."

I was exhausted and hoped I didn't fall asleep during the date.

We pulled into Jose's Mexican Grill and walked in.

"Hi. I'm Filipe and I'll be your server tonight." The waiter said. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he looked at me.

"A diet coke please." I said.

He nodded then hesitantly looked at Emmett.

"Regular coke."

Filipe nodded and walked away.

"So, Rose, you're a senior at Forks High?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you know what your going to major in collage?"

"I was actually hopping to get a music scholarship to South Carolina University for the Arts." I said.

"Really?" he looked impressed. "What do you play?"

"Guitar and piano. I'm self-taught."

"You look like one of those independent people."

The truth was, I was one of those independent people. In fact, raising yourself does that to you.

"Thanks." I smiled.

My phone went off. "Sorry." I said, looking at the caller ID. My father. "I have to take this." I scooted out of the booth and walked out front. "Hello?" I flipped it open.

"Rosalie! Getting your whore self home!" my dad slurred.

"Dad, I'm at work." I said softly.

I wasn't one to lie, but if he knew I was out I'd get beat up very badly.

"Fine. But get home soon!" he cut the line off.

I sighed and walked back inside and sat down.

"Everything okay?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Absolutely fine."

I was turning into a liar… that's the second lie I've told in about two minutes. I needed to stop this….


	4. Home?

"Rose, why don't you want me to drop you off at your house?" Emmett asked as we pulled up to the hospital.

"Because the exterminator is there." I said.

"I thought you said it was under construction." He raised an eyebrow.

"It is…. But it needs to be… exterminated?"

Emmett drove out of the hospital parking lot and down the street.

"I live right down the street." I said, jumping out of the car at a red light.

I didn't wait for his reply but started walking down the street in the wrong direction. Once I saw his headlights disappear, I started walking in the right direction.

I reached my house and saw the reflection of a wrangler in the window. Slowly I turned around to see Emmett.

"Don't get mad. I just had to see you were safe." He said.

I walked over to him slowly and he got out and met me halfway.

"Guess you see how I really live." I said, not looking up.

"Guess I don't care…." He said.

I looked up and met his gaze. "Because were from two different worlds."

"Rose… I really like you. And… I don't care how different we are…," he said.

I felt tears in my eyes as he leaned down to kiss me.

Right before we kissed the light from the living room flooded the front yard.

"Rosalie!" my father shouted. "Get in here!"

"This is why I wanted you to drop me off at the hospital." Tears burned my eyes as I ran past my father and into my room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

Why does my father ruin everything for me?

"Rose!" my father banged on my door.

"Leave me alone!" I said, determined not to let my guard down around him, of all people.

I heard him curse something about me and pad off down the hall.

Alone, I lay down on my bed and cried. Soon, I heard my father fall down on the floor, drunk.

Silently I crept down the hallway and found my dad. I got him onto the sofa and tucked him in, kissed his head, and walked down the hall.

Dad may make my life miserable, but no one deserves to sleep on the floor.

So this was it, Emmett knew the truth. I'm sure he never wants to see me again.

_**Okay, I know there are some questions, but I promise to answer all of them in the next few chapters! **_


	5. The Light At The End Of The Tunnel

_**This one is for IndianFeather1994 for sending me awesome reviews I can't wait to read! Love you all!**_

Today I had a day off, both from work ad my father, so I decided to clean up the mess my dad left from his last drunken fit.

I turned on my new Modest Mouse CD and started singing while I cleaned, something I never did.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Rose!" Emmett said as I opened it. I recognized the way he said my name. he was high.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" I asked, pulling him inside.

"I want to see yooou." He said.

I lead him over to the sofa and sat him down. "You high, aren't you?"

"As high as a bird in the skyyyy." He said playing with my hair.

"Emmett….." I said, turning off the radio.

"But I liked that song!" he said.

"Are you hungry, tired?" I asked.

"Nope." He popped his 'p'.

"Okay." I said.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

"I'll try to let you. Are you lonely in your house?" I snuggled into his arm.

He wrapped it around me and pulled me into his chest. "Yeah."

"Well I'm here if you need me." I said.

He started snoring.

It was kind of ironic that he came to me when he was high. I mean, my father's always high or drunk, so I guess I'm kind of like a detox center.

Soon, my father stumbled in the door. He didn't see me at first. Once he did, it was BAD.

"You whore!" he shouted.

I jumped up and dodged a lamp that he threw.

Emmett woke up and got in front of me.

"You get yourself out of this house!" my father shouted at him.

"Not until you do." Emmett said.

I couldn't tell if he was high or not.

"It's my damn house!" my father said.

"Rose, go get your stuff." Emmett said.

"She's not going anywhere." My father said walking toward us.

"Rose," Emmett said.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room with me and locked the door. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

He grabbed a bag that was next to my bed and threw it to me.

Out of instinct, I dodged it.

"Rose, I'm not gonna hurt yooou." Emmett said.

Yup. He was still high.

I stuffed some clothes in the bag and zipped it up right as my dad broke down the door and grabbed me by the hair.

Emmett jumped up and pushed him on the floor. I grabbed my bag and Emmett and I ran out.

"Emmett, let me drive." I said.

"Juss cuss I'm high doesn't mean I can't drive."

"Emmett." I looked up at him.

He gave me the keys and got in the passenger seat while I climbed into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"9102 Down Point Road." He mumbled and fell asleep against the window.

He only had about an hour before he came off this high.

I drove down the street and felt a pain in my arm. Looking down, I saw a large cut where the lamp had hit me. Finally, I started crying.

"Rose, baby?" Emmett said his voice more normal.

I pulled into his driveway. "Yeah?' I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

We got out and walked to his front door.

His house was huge, furnished with paintings and statues and fancy furniture.

"Rose, your bleeding." Emmett said.

"Yeah… but I'm fine." I said.

"You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep in the guest room or the other way around if you want." He said.

"To be honest…. I really don't want to be alone right now." I said.

"Okay, well we'll just get your arms cleaned up and we can go to bed." Emmett said sitting me down on a sofa and walking off toward the other room.

"Emmett," I called.

"Yeah?" he came back with a first-aid kit.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything. For accepting me for who I really am… what you did back at my house…" I said.

After my arm was bandaged, he kissed my forehead gently. "I did it all because I love you."

I looked up at him. "I love you too."

He smiled. "Let's go to bed."

I nodded and he scooped me up and carried me up the long winding staircase.

"My parents are coming home in a few days." Emmett said and he climbed into his giant bed next to me.

"Oh..." I said.

"Don't worry." He said. "They'll love you."

"How are you so sure?" I asked, snuggling into his hest.

"Because I do."

I smiled.

"Get some sleep."

Whenever I'm with Emmett, he made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. He made me forget everything that was wrong in my life. I don't think I could live without him.


	6. Beer and Drugs Don't Mix

On the way to Emmett's house the next day, I decided to stop by my own. When I got there, I noticed my dad was home. I took a deep breath and walked in.

He didn't make a comment to me as I walked past him to get all the bills out of the mail basket. The usual bills, water, electric, and the house payment. After they were all paid, with my paycheck, I straitened the house up from the other night, and then make my dad dinner.

I fried some chicken, his favorite, and made some macaroni and cheese, his other favorite, and took it in to him.

He looked at me when I sat it down on the table next to him and straightened up the sofa.

"Sorry." He grumbled, looking at the TV.

"It's fine." I said softly.

"No, it's not… you do everything around here, and what do I do? Lay around here while you go work yourself to death and give you a bunch of crap when you get home? What a hell of a father I am. You even pay the bills with your paycheck. You know, a girl your age should be at the mall spending it with your friends."

"I don't really have any friends aside Emmett…" I admitted, gathering all of the empty beer bottles scattered around the floor and throwing them in the recycle can.

"My fault, again. I'm glad you came back, Rosalie." he said.

"I'm not staying here, dad." I said. "I'm staying at Emmett's house… I'm just not ready to be back here again, not after what happened the other night." My roots still hurt from having my hair pulled. "You're not usually that violent when you're drunk."

"Rose… I'm sorry… after you are mom left, I just lost it. I want to stop drinking…," he said.

I felt like saying, "I'll believe it when I see it!" but I didn't. My father has been drinking since I was born. "Kay." Was all I said as I walked out the door and to Emmett's house.

When I walked in, he was stoned and falling all over the place. With a sigh, I gently set him on the sofa. "Em, you promised me you'd stop this." I said.

"I triiedddd." He said playing with my ponytail.

I helped my father, so maybe I could help Emmett. It took sixteen years to help my father, so hopefully Emmett would be a little faster.


	7. Hungover

The next day I sat on the side of Emmett's bed and touched his head. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey." I said softly, handing his some water and a pain pill for his hangover.

"Thanks." He took it. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Emmett, who gives you the drugs?" I asked.

"Brandon. I know I promised you I'd stop, but he stopped by…" he looked ashamed.

"It's okay…. I stopped by my house on the way home." I crawled into bed next to him and he pulled my close.

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"I had to pay the bills and I cooked my dad dinner." I said pulling the covers tightly around us.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. He promised me that he'd stop drinking."

"Believe me, don't believe that." He sighed.

"Emmy!" a woman's voice called from downstairs.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"My mom. Just pretend like you're asleep." He said quietly.

I did and his bedroom door creaked opened.

"He brought a girl home." The woman said.

"There's nothing wrong with that. You know Emmett is a good boy." A man's voice said quietly. "She probably kept him in line while we were gone."

"Wait, isn't that that nice little girl who works as a technician in the hospital?" she asked.

"Looks like it." The man said and I felt Emmett smile al little into my hair.

"She's a good girl. I heard she gives her whole paycheck, every month, to help take care of her father who's a drunk…"

I felt tears burn my eyes and Emmett pulled me closer.

"She's a very good girl." The man said. "Remember when I had that surgery? She took care of me the whole time I was there."

"Well, Emmett has a decent girl."

They walked out and I looked at Emmett.

"I told you they would approve." He smiled.

I sighed in relief and he kissed me gently.

At least…. At least one family approves of me, the downside? It took sixteen years for _my_ family to approve of me.


	8. Detox

"Em, can you do me a favor?" I asked the next day at breakfast.

"Anything baby." He said, eating some bacon. I saw his parents smiling at us threw the corner of my eye.

"Can we drive my father to the rehab center down in Seattle? I know it's far away, but it's the only place around here…" I said.

"Sure." He said, getting up.

I smiled. "Thanks for breakfast Mrs. McCarty." I said as we walked out. "I can stay at my house now." I said as we drove to my house.

"No you don't." he whined.

"Okay, I never said that you couldn't." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and pulled up to my house. I jumped out and knocked on my door.

Dad opened the door and smiled a little. "Hey babe." He gave me a hug and walked out with me to the back of the wrangler with his bag. "Emmett." He nodded. Emmett didn't say anything as we drove toward the highway.

"So what have you guys been up to?" my dad asked Emmett.

"Well, it's not getting drunk and abusing my girl." He grumbled.

I smacked his arm. "Em, stop!" I said.

"Rose, it's true! I won't let him hurt you anymore! I love you!" he almost crashed the car.

"I love you too..." I said, with tears in my eyes.

"Emmett, I admit that I made some mistakes…," my father said from the backseat.

"Some would be an understatement." He grumbled as he pulled into a gas station. He hopped out and walked around to my side. After he opened the gas tank and put the pump in, he opened my door.

I unbuckled and swung my feet out and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love yooou." He said. "The gas's done. Let's go get something to eat." He pulled me out and got the receipt. I swung our hands as we walked inside. "Get a lot." He winked as I walked over to the candy.

I grabbed my dad's favorite, Twizlers, Emmett's favorite, gummy bears, and my favorite, a Snickers bar and walked over to Emmett who had a coke and a Doctor Pepper with him.

"Baby, grab my dad something." I said.

He shook his head. I sighed. "I'll pay." I pulled out my wallet.

"No…" he grabbed a Root Bear from the refrigerator and paid for everything.

"Emmett, please be nice to him." I whispered to him then climbed into the car.

I handed dad his root bear and candy. "Thanks." He said as we drove off.

It seemed like it was an awkward ride for Emmett and my father. When we got there Emmett decided to wait in the car so I hopped out with my father and walked up with him to the door. "I love you." I said giving him a hug.

"I don't deserve you as a daughter, Rosalie. I love you." He said, giving me a quick hug and walking in.

I got back in the car with Emmett and we drove back toward Forks.


	9. Families

The next morning Emmett and I were sound asleep in each other's arms, snuggled under the soft fabric of his quilt, in his comfortable king size bed. There was a soft knock on the door that woke me up, but not Emmett. I saw his mom standing in the doorway.

"Rose, sweet girl, someone's on the phone for you." She said softly, walking over to hand me the phone.

"Thanks." I replied in almost a whisper. I carefully slid out of Emmett's arms and walked into his bathroom, the door clicking behind me. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Rosalie Hale?" a woman's voice said.

"Yes." I replied.

"And is you're father Ronald Hale?"

"Yes… is there a problem with m father?" I asked concerned.

"Yes. We had to release him from treatment." She asked. Cool unconcern filled her voice.

"Is there a reason?" I asked seriously wanting to strangle this girl threw the phone.

"He apparently smuggled alcohol and cocaine into the treatment facility."

I couldn't believe this. I hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom. I actually could believe it. No matter how much I tried to help my father, he just fell back into his old ways. I sat on the edge of the bed and broke out into hot, angry tears.

"Rose?" Emmett's drowsy voice broke threw my silent sobs.

I didn't look at him, but was pulled back into bed and tucked in.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, holding me still with his strong arms.

"The rehab center called…" I said against his bare chest. "My dad smuggled in beer and coke." I knew he was going to say 'I told you so'.

"It's okay baby…." Emmett said soothingly.

I looked up at his big, brown, caring eyes. "I think you just have to get out of Washington. You know what? We're moving. Just you and me. As far away as possible."

"Really?" I said as Emmett whipped my tears away.

"Of course. I want to be with you. I want to start a family with you… I want to marry you."

I smiled. His bedroom door clicked shut.

"About that family thing." He said. "I was thinking… maybe we could start _trying_ now…"

I looked at him. I trusted Emmett. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, I knew it. He wouldn't even _consider _it. I sat up and kissed him.

"Guessing that's a 'yes'?" he said hopeful.

I bit my lip to hold back a smile and nodded.

He smirked and kissed me harder.

I forgot about the problems with my father. I forgot my name….


	10. The Power Of Simple Plan

I borrowed Emmett's wrangler the next day to drive to work.

"Hey, babe. You off, yet?" Emmett called me on the new cell phone he bought me.

"Yeah. I just got off. I'll be back at you're house soon." I said as I pulled into my empty driveway. "I'm just getting my stuff from my house." I said.

"Be careful." He warned.

"Always am." I hung up and walked inside.

"Rosalie." My father said as I walked threw the living room to my room.

"I'm not talking to you." I warned as I retrieved my duffle bags from inside my closet.

"Rosie, I'm sorry." He leaned against my doorframe.

"I don't believe it." I shoved all of my few clothes into the bags.

"Rosie." He followed me into the living room.

"Dad, sometimes I wish I could save you." I said as I opened the door and walked to the wrangler. I threw my bags into the back, got in, and drove off.

I turned on the radio and, weirdly enough, a song by my favorite band, Simple Plan, came on.

"_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you

(Ahahaha)  
If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away

Sometimes i wish i could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
(Oh)  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
(Ohohh)  
I wish I could save you (oh)"

I was halfway to Emmett's house but I pulled onto the side of the road and broke down in tears.


	11. Hurting

I made it to Emmett's house to see him on the front porch. When he saw me, he ran over and opened the door. "Did he hurt you?" he demanded.

I shook my head, a few tears sill running down my cheek. "No… it was just a song on the radio." I said.

He nodded and carried me into the house. His parents weren't home. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go over there."

"Em, its fine." I kissed him and he calmed down. "I have some news…" I said.

He looked at me.

"I'm pregnant."

Shocked, he hugged me. "That's the best thing I've heard all week."

I laughed. "It's only Monday."

"Fine. The best thing I've heard in two weeks."

I smiled and kissed him again. "But…'' I looked at him serious. "Our baby can't have a daddy who's on drugs."

"I know, baby. I'm stopping. Right now." He kissed me. "I can't wait to tell my parents!"

My face dropped. "They'll hate me."

"No! They'll be so happy that they'll have their first grandchild."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Okay…" I kissed him again and yawned.

"Let's go upstairs." He winked.

I laughed and we walked upstairs to his room. "Can I use your laptop?"

"Sure." he sat down on his bed and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I sat down next to him and googled Simple Plan. After browsing some songs I found two that described my relationship with my father. i clicked on lyrics and read them.

_"Hey dad look at me_  
_ Think back and talk to me_  
_ Did I grow up according to plan?_  
_ And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_  
_ But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_ And now I try hard to make it_  
_ I just want to make you proud_  
_ I'm never gonna be good enough for you_  
_ I can't pretend that_  
_ I'm alright_  
_ And you can't change me_

_ 'Cuz we lost it all _  
_ Nothing lasts forever_  
_ I'm sorry _  
_ I can't be perfect_  
_ Now it's just too late and _  
_ We can't go back_  
_ I'm sorry _  
_ I can't be perfect_

_ I try not to think_  
_ About the pain I feel inside_  
_ Did you know you used to be my hero?_  
_ All the days you spent with me_  
_ Now seem so far away_  
_ And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_ And now I try hard to make it _  
_ I just want to make you proud _  
_ I'm never gonna be good enough for you_  
_ I can't stand another fight_  
_ And nothing's alright_

_ 'Cuz we lost it all _  
_ Nothing lasts forever_  
_ I'm sorry _  
_ I can't be perfect_  
_ Now it's just too late and _  
_ We can't go back_  
_ I'm sorry _  
_ I can't be perfect_

_ Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_  
_ Nothing's gonna make this right again_  
_ Please don't turn your back_  
_ I can't believe it's hard_  
_ Just to talk to you_  
_ But you don't understand_

_ 'Cuz we lost it all _  
_ Nothing lasts forever_  
_ I'm sorry _  
_ I can't be perfect_  
_ Now it's just too late and _  
_ We can't go back_  
_ I'm sorry _  
_ I can't be perfect_

_ 'Cuz we lost it all _  
_ Nothing lasts forever_  
_ I'm sorry _  
_ I can't be perfect_  
_ Now it's just too late and _  
_ We can't go back_  
_ I'm sorry _  
_ I can't be perfect"_

I clicked on another screen and the next song came up.

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
_ Do you ever feel out of place?_  
_ Like somehow you just don't belong_  
_ And no one understands you_  
_ Do you ever wanna run away?_  
_ Do you lock yourself in your room?_  
_ With the radio on turned up so loud _  
_ That no one hears you screaming_

_ No you don't know what it's like_  
_ When nothing feels all right_  
_ You don't know what it's like_  
_ To be like me_

_ To be hurt_  
_ To feel lost_  
_ To be left out in the dark_  
_ To be kicked when you're down_  
_ To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_ To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_ And no one's there to save you _  
_ No you don't know what it's like_  
_ Welcome to my life_

_ Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
_ Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
_ Are you desperate to find something more?_  
_ Before your life is over_  
_ Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
_ Are you sick of everyone around?_  
_ With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_  
_ While deep inside you're bleeding_

_ No you don't know what it's like_  
_ When nothing feels all right_  
_ You don't know what it's like_  
_ To be like me_

_ To be hurt_  
_ To feel lost_  
_ To be left out in the dark_  
_ To be kicked when you're down_  
_ To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_ To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_ And no one's there to save you _  
_ No you don't know what it's like_  
_ Welcome to my life_

_ No one ever lied straight to your face_  
_ And no one ever stabbed you in the back_  
_ You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_  
_ Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
_ You never had to work it was always there_  
_ You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_ To be hurt_  
_ To feel lost_  
_ To be left out in the dark_  
_ To be kicked when you're down_  
_ To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_ To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_ And no one's there to save you _  
_ No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_ To be hurt_  
_ To feel lost_  
_ To be left out in the dark_  
_ To be kicked when you're down_  
_ To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_ To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_ And no one's there to save you _  
_ No you don't know what it's like_  
_ Welcome to my life_  
_ Welcome to my life_  
_ Welcome to my life"_

"Babe, what're you looking at?" Emmett looked at the screen.

"Nothing." I memorized the name of the CD that had both of the songs on it, plus the song I heard in the car, and turned off the laptop, handing it back to Emmett.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. That was only partly true.


	12. Babies

"Mom, dad, sit down." Emmett said as his parents walked in the door. I was wearing one of Emmett's t-shirts, which he made me change into. In his own words, "Baby, my baby is not gonna be all locked up in that tight little shirt of yours, not that I don't like it." He winked.

"What's going on?" his mom asked as they sat down. Emmett sat down and pulled me to his side.

"Rosalie and I were planning on starting a family together, and… we are." Emmett said.

You know, I think that sounded way better then, "Mom, I got my girlfriend pregnant."

His mother looked at Emmett, then me, then sighed. "Although I would rather you both be married when you started to plan a family, this is exciting." She got off the sofa and hugged both us, and gave us a light kiss on the check.

"Our first grandchild!" his father smiled. "You gotta get a job, Emmett. Can't just sit home on your ass while Rosie goes out and works. It should be the other way around."

"Oh, believe me, got that covered." He winked at me.

"When the baby comes, are you still going to go to work, Rosalie?" his mother asked.

"I don't really know. I mean, I think Emmett and I should discuss this a little further before making any decisions." I said.

"Wonderful." She said. "I think Rosalie will be a great mother."

"What about me?" Emmett asked a tad offended.

"You have to prove yourself." His dad said.

"Howard!" his mother said. "We could turn the guest room right next to their room into a nursery!"

I smiled. "Mom, that's nice and all, but we were planning on moving out soon." Emmett said.

"Oh… well, we can still turn it into one in case you guys want to stay here or something." His mother smiled, trying to hide some of her disappointment, no doubt.

"We're gonna spend some alone time together tonight." Emmett said. "We're gonna drive to La Push and spend the night there."

"Be careful, remember what happened the last time you guys spent the night alone." His dad warned.

"Dad!" Emmett said.

"Em, it's kinda true." I smiled and held his hand.

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well, we better get going."

"Em, I'm gonna change my shirt." I said as we got up.

He nodded and watched me walk up the grand staircase and to his room. I rummaged through a bag and found a shirt. I threw it on and walked back down the stairs to where Emmett was waiting. He took my hand lovingly and walked outside and got in the car.

"So what do you want to name it?" Emmett asked as we drove down the road.

"Well, if it's a girl I was thinking about Beth." I said.

"Beth, I like it. A boy?"

"Emmett junior." I smiled.

He laughed. "Seriously?"

I nodded and he smiled. "I like that name. It's…. uncommon. Like you."

He reached across the glove box and grabbed my hand. "If it's a girl I think we should name it Rosalie. It's…. beautiful. Like you."

I blushed and put my head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you." He smiled.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. We pulled into the beach parking lot. "Em, what are we doing here?" I asked as we got out.

"You'll see." He smiled mischievously. We walked up to the beach and I kicked off my shoes. "What're you doing?" he laughed a little.

"Nothing. I just like the feeling of sand under my feet." I smiled. He smiled and did the same.

We walked a little further. I saw a little table with candles and a white tablecloth. "Emmett." I gasped.

"What?" he smiled.

"It's… beautiful." I said. He turned me around so we were face to face and rested his arms on my hips.

"Aah… not really." He kissed me.

I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him again.

"You hungry, princess?" he asked as we walked over to the table.

"Yeah." I smiled as he pulled my chair out for me.

Once he sat down a guy in a tux walked over and set two plates of lobster on the table in front of us.

"You so owe me for this, man." He muttered to Emmett.

"Hey, I let you get a glimpse of Rosalie, didn't I?" Emmett replied, smirking, apparently proud of having me as a girlfriend.

The guy stood back and looked at me, his eyes focusing on my boobs after a second. Emmett hit his arm and he walked away.

After we ate, Emmett sat in the sand with me in his lap, looking up at the stars, telling each other how much we were looking forward to being parents.

"Look up." Emmett said suddenly.

There, in the black sky, was white lettering. "Rosie, will you marry me?" it said.

I gasped and looked at Emmett, who was staring at me. "So?" he asked.

"Yes!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He slipped a huge diamond ring on my finger, one hand still wrapped around my waist. "My multitasker." I smiled, pulling out of the kiss.

He laughed. "I'll love you forever, Rosalie." he cupped my cheek in his giant hand.

I smiled. "I'll love you longer then forever, but don't spend all this money on me!" I smacked his arm.

"Babe, part of the reason for having money is to spoil you with." He smiled.

I yawned and smiled.

"Now, let's go to our five-star hotel." He smiled and carried me back to the car. I guess I just have to get used to being spoiled…. Emmett was going to spoil me no matter how much I protested.


	13. Toys

It had been almost nine months since I got pregnant and the due date was fast approaching. The sonogram I got said it was a girl and instead of Beth, we were going to name her Elizabeth. Emmett had the nursery ready and we decided that we would stay at his parents' house until we could afford to buy a house on our own. Also, we decided that I would be a stay-at-home mom on the advice of his mother. We hadn't told my father that I was pregnant, but we had to go by there today to get some of my old baby toys from my closet.

Emmett walked in my house in front of me just incase my father was drunk, which was a given.

"Rosie." My dad stood up from his recliner. He was dirty and looked like he just got home from work. "I'm sorry about what I said last time."

"Whatever, dad." I said as we walked into my old bedroom.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, shocked.

"No, dad, I just got really fat." I said sarcastically.

"What happened to you, Rosie?" my dad sounded upset.

"Nothing, dad. Emmett and I are in love. It's not like I'm just gonna stick him with the baby and leave him to become a drunk who never gave a damn about his baby girl." I said.

"Rosalie, you can't honestly believe that's what happened." He said as Emmett pulled out a box from the back of my closet.

"How can I not? I raised _myself_. Took care of you and myself. We are going to give this baby girl the best life ever. Is that it Em?" I asked.

"Yeah. It is." He got up and wrapped one hand around my waist.

"Okay. Let's go." I said and we walked out of the room.

"Wait!" my dad grabbed my arm.

"Get off of me!" I shook him off. "I'll make sure this baby has nothing to do with you." I looked at Emmett, who was getting territorial.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Emmett said and stood in front of me. "And don't push me."

"Emmett, it's okay. Let's just go. Don't waist your time." I said as we walked out. "I can't believe him."

Emmett helped me in the Wrangler and we dove off. As soon as we started driving, I broke down. He pulled over and I shook my head.

"Keep driving, it's just pregnancy." I said, trying to pull myself together.

"Are you sure?" he asked, holding my hand.

I nodded my hand. "He has never been a father before, so why should he try now?"

We made our way home and got the toys washed off and put away and then got in bed.

What a day….


	14. Here We Go

"Ow!" I sat up quickly in bed one night. Emmett was still asleep and I looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. "Emmett!" I shook him.

"What? What's wrong?" he sat up.

"I think my water just broke." I said.

"MOM!" Emmett yelled.

Both of his parents ran in. "What?" his mom ran to me.

"She thinks her water broke." Emmett said sounding nervous.

"Well, she's about nine months." His father said.

"Okay, just breathe, Rose. Emmett, call her doctor. Howard, get the car." Everyone nodded and scattered. "It's okay, Rose." She soothed.

The pain went away and I took a deep breath.

"It's okay. Their contractions. They come and go."

Emmett nodded and hung the phone up. "He said when the contractions grow within fifteen minutes of each other then we come in."

"Fifteen minutes? Okay... that should be a half an hour from now."

I nodded and Emmett sat back down on the bed next to me. "You're gonna be okay, Rosie." He said.

"Okay…" I said, not really caring right now.

Soon the contractions grew closer and we left for the hospital.

I looked at Emmett. "I really hate you right now." The pain was severe.

He laughed. "I'm sorry baby." He kissed my forehead.

The doctor walked in. "Ready Rosalie?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" I said.

Having a baby is hard work.


	15. Beth

A soft crying filled the room. All I could say was "Thank God that's over". I caught my breath and shut my eyes.

"You still hate me, Rosie?" Emmett smiled softly as he handed me a small little baby girl. The crying eased and I smiled. She had soft, black, curly hair like her daddy and big blue eyes like me. He was absolutely beautiful.

"I didn't mean that, Emmett." I said and peeled my eyes away from the precious baby girl that was in my arms.

He had a smile on his face and brushed some of my hair out of my face and touched my check gently. "I know, baby."

"I have to take her now." The nurse said. I reluctantly handed her over. "Don't worry, you can go down to the nursery later." She said, taking her. I nodded and she walked out.

"She's beautiful." A voice mumbled from the doorway. I looked over to see my father standing there. I gripped Emmett's hand, who was getting defensive.

"You two, calm down." Emmett's dad said. "I called him. We just thought he should be here while his grandchild is born."

"Well, the way he treats her, he shouldn't be within a ten feet radius of the hospital." Emmett murmured. I didn't feel the need to tell him to calm down or behave, instead I kept my mouth shut. Emmett had a right to tell him off, and I wasn't going to be the one to stop him if he wanted to beat him up.

"I think he should leave." Emmett's mom said. She knew about what he did to me.

"I think I have a right to see my daughter and my grandchild." My father said.

"Not if we don't want you to." I said.

He looked at me.

"You can't beat up a baby or push her around."

"I'm not, Rosie. I've changed." He said.

"Don't call me that." I shunned him away.

"I've always called you that." He said.

"Whenever you were sober, which is hardly ever. Only Emmett calls me that."

"Rosalie, Rosie, what happened? This guy comes into your life, gets you pregnant and makes you leave me behind?"

"No. I had enough of your shit! I love Emmett. He treats me like a _person_. And you know what? This is my family now!" I said, trying not to cry. "And I think you should leave."

He looked at me remorseful. "I do love you, Rosie."

"Get out." I looked away, at Emmett.

"Rosalie."

"She said leave!" Emmett got up.

Security came in escorted him out.

"I'm sorry Rose. I had no idea that would happen." Emmett's dad said.

"That's okay." I said. Beth didn't deserve to be treated like this, and she wasn't going to and I started to believe that I didn't deserve it, either.


	16. Welcome Home

"Welcome home." Emmett opened the door and walked into the house behind me and Beth.

I smiled. "Thanks. I think I should but her in her crib. She's fast asleep." I said softly, looking at the little angel asleep in my arms.

"I think someone wants to meet her first." He took her from me reluctantly and lead me into the living room. I was curious about what he ment.

"Miranda!" I smiled and ran over to hug my best friend ever.

"Hey!" she smiled and hugged me back.

"When did you get here?" I asked. We've been best friends since I could remember. We met in middle school but when we were twelve, she moved; leaving both of us devastated. But this was such a surprise! The last time we saw each other was when we were thirteen.

"About an hour ago." She smiled, looking at Beth. "Emmett called me."

"How did you get her number?" I smiled and kissed him.

"She has a FaceSpace." He smiled as Beth moved a little.

I nodded. "We should put Beth's pictures on yours." His face lit up and he nodded.

"Hey, can I hold her?" she asked, plopping down on the sofa.

"Totally!" I smiled as Emmett handed Beth to me and I passed her to Miranda.

"You know, Rosie, it's a good thing she looks like you."

"Be nice." I said as she started crying. Emmett took her.

"I'll put her in bed." He said. "Then go to bed. Don't make me lonely all night." He gave me a quick kiss and carried Beth to her room.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Randa on the sofa.

"So how come your not with your dad?" she asked.

I sighed. "I never told anyone this, but… he used to beat me up."

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" she said giving me a hug.

"Not your fault. Emmett makes everything better."

"Good. Because if he doesn't I'll have to break out my gangsterness."

We laughed and sat there, talking until two am.

"I should get to bed." I yawned and stretched.

"Yeah. So should I. Emmett gave me one of the guest rooms." She said as we walked up the stairs.

"Good. Just don't wake up his parents." I said, gave her a hug, and walked into Emmett and my room.

"Bout time." Emmett mumbled. He was holding a pillow in place of me.

I rolled my eyes and crawled into bed next to him, snuggling close.

"So did I surprise you?" he smiled, kissing my head.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Well here's what I figure, you were in labor for twelve hours with my baby, it's the least I could do."

I smiled and Beth started crying from the other room.

This was going to be a long night.


	17. The End

"Rosalieeeeeee!" Miranda shook me vigorously, tearing me away from sleep.

"Leave her alone." Emmett mumbled and rolled over so that I was beneath him. I pulled the covers up and tried to go back to sleep, but Miranda just wouldn't let up.

"Get your ass up! Someone is on the phone for youuuu!" she whined.

"You answered my phone?" Emmett asked. We were both exhausted from being up all night with Elizabeth.

"No, idiot. Your mother asked me to come and get her." She said. Emmett rolled off and I sat up and Miranda shoved a phone into my hands.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Miss Hale? This is Nurse Jackie Spalding at Forks Hospital. Would you please come down?"

"Wh-why?" I asked.

"We need to make a decision, well, you do." And then the line went dead.

I gasped and Emmett looked at me.

"Baby?" he asked.

"Emmett…. I gotta go to the hospital." I said, jumping up and pulling on m boots.

"Why?"

"Something's wrong with my father. I know it's about him." I said and walked out of the room.

"Wait… maybe we should take Bethie…. This may be the only chance that he gets to see her." Emmett followed.

I nodded and walked downstairs where Emmett's mom was feeding Beth at the kitchen table.

"Morning mom." She smiled.

"Hey. Is she done?" I asked as I got her out of her high chair.

"Yes. She missed mommy."

"What about daddy?" Emmett smiled as he kissed her head. "We won't be home for a while." He called as we walked into the chilly mid-morning October air. Once in the car, we drove the four miles to the hospital.

"Miss Hale?" a nurse said as we walked up.

I nodded, Beth making cute baby noises, resting on my hip.

"Right this way." She walked off down the long white hall, patients' room on every side.

We walked into a room and saw my father lying in a bed. He looked terrible.

"Rosie." He said his voice hoarse.

"Dad…" I replied, fighting back tears. Beth started playing with my hair and Emmett was standing there, still as a bored and silent, behind me.

"She's beautiful." My dad said, looking at Beth.

"Do you… wanna hold her?" I asked. Emmett became stiffer but I ignored her.

He nodded. I walked over and set Beth on his stomach.

"Can we talk to you, Miss Hale?" another nurse asked from the doorway.

I nodded and walked out into the hallway.

"Your father is very sick and we need you to make a decision on weather to prolong his treatment or to end it now."

I let the tears fall down my face. "Wh-what's wrong with him?"

"He has terminal cancer of the kidney. It would have been detected earlier if he had a regular doctor." She replied.

It was from all those years of drinking. "Terminal? How long do you think he would have?"

"Naturally, he should be dead already." She replied. "If we prolong it, it would be hours, days."

I took a deep breath. "Could I think about it?"

She nodded. "We need to make it soon, though."

"Okay." I said, whipped the tears away, and walked back in. "Em, could I talk to him alone?" I asked.

He nodded and took Beth. "Someone needs a diaper change."

Once he was out, I sat down in the chair next to his bed. We sat in silence for a while.

"Emmett seems like a good father." He said after awhile

"He is." I nodded.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Did the nurses tell you about your health?"

"No."

"You have terminal Kidney cancer. That's why I'm here. They want me to make a decision." I said.

"Oh…" he said.

I nodded a little.

"Rosalie… I know I made your life miserable… maybe this is the best."

"Dad, no you didn't."

"You grew up taking care of me… I couldn't ask for a better daughter. I just… I just wish that I could've been there for you." He said.

"I couldn't have asked for a better life because unlike most of these kids, I know how to take care of myself and others." I said. "I love you dad…"

"I love you too, Rosie. I'm glad you have Emmett… you deserve him. Beth is beautiful."

I smiled threw a few tears. "Yeah."

"So, go sign that paper." He smiled

I shook my head.

He cringed. "It… hurts… so bad."

I started crying and Emmett walked in with Beth.

"Miss Hale?" the nurse said.

I gave my father a kiss on the head. "I love you, dad." I said and got up, walking out.

The nurse had paper work in her hand. "Have you made a decision?" she asked.

I nodded. "Were gunna end it."

"It's best…" she said, giving me a hug.

She handed me a paper and a pen and I signed it.

"Rose!" Miranda ran down the hall.

We exchanged a hug and walked back in.

"Hey Bethie." She said, taking her from Emmett.

We were all silent, except for Beth, until the doctor came in. We had a short conversation, gave my father one last hug, and saw the life drain out of him. He was soon pronounced dead. Once the doctor said those words, I felt a part of me die with him.

_**Hey guys, this is the end! Thank you guys for reading. Love the ending? Hate it? Leave me some love (or hate)! **_

_**A/N Hey guys…. Yeah… this is the end of I.H.K.L . after I finish all of my stories on fanfic I'm going to write them manually and then type them. That way you guys get one whole story at a time instead of waiting for another chapter. It's also easier for me to keep up with them. So leave me some love and I'll talk to ya soon! **_


	18. AN

_**Hey guys! I just made a new website! Anyone can join! **_

emmett inc. wet paint

just remove the spaces and add .com!

_**no www. needed!  
**_


	19. Yet Another AN

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry if I disappointed you by thinking that I added an actual chapter (I hate it when authors do that, don't you? But I just did it… so does that make me a hypocrite?) **_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that I've working on a sequel and can't wait to get it posted! Im working on having it up by (hopefully) tomorrow which is the….. 18**__**th**__**? Yeah…. Well, I just wanted to let you guys know! Thanks a bunch!**_

_**Lots'a'love!**_

_**~Destiny**_


	20. Wow, Another AN?

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to let everyone who is looking for an update on the sequel know that it's already been published! If you don't know already, its called "I Don't Need Anything But You". I got the title for this story from an "Annie" song so I figured the whole series of stories (If I do more than two) are going to be Annie songs… I think it just goes with the way I made Rose in this story. If you can't find the story, just go to my profile and click on it. Soooo…. Yeah I think that's it…. Oh wait no… there are some people I would like to thank. Drum role pleeeaassseeeee…..**_

_**Sparklyangel **_

_**ScarlettLovesRhett **_

_**the never ending dream**_

_**I'mActuallyObsessedx**_

_**RJRRAA**_

_**Simple Plan because without their music being the most played on my ipod, I probably would have never written this story because their songs inspired me. also because I'm going through a really tough time in my life right now and their music helps me get through the day. Putting them in this story was my little thank you for all they do for me without even knowing I exist. **_

_**My mom (Dad's a bitch for saying those things to you. I'm glad he's out of both of our lives). **_

_**Miranda, I know were not friends anymore, but you inspired a chapter, so you deserve a thanks for that. **_

_**Ellen Degenorous for making me laugh on my worst days. **_

_**And everyone else who reads my stories and those who review. I'm sorry if I missed you! Have you guys ever noticed how fancy italics look? I just noticed it haha. **_

_**If you guys wanna know how I'm feeling, just listen to Simple Plan's "Welcome To My Life". That should give ya a good idea. Anyway…. I'm reading this really awesome book called "The Ghost and the Goth" by Stacy Kade and I can't put it down (Not sure what that has to do with the sequel, but I just figured you guys should know). Okay, well, I'm gonna stop my rambling and work on another story, sooooo, Lots'a'love! **_

_**Give it up one more time for the never ending dream because she inspired me to write a book, an actual book…. And when I'm done, I'm gonna see if it's good enough to get published, but I highly doubt it. Okay, I'm peacein' out! **_

"_**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life" **_ ~Simple Plan "Welcome To My Life"


End file.
